Energer Z (Shin)
Energer Z (エネルガーZ Enerugā Zetto) is the prototype of Mazinger Z, created by Juzo and Kenzo Kabuto. It is powered by Photonic Energy and piloted by Tetsuya Tsurugi via a motorcycle pilder. In the anime Mazinger Edition Z: The Impact!, Energer Z was used to combat the threat of Dr. Hell before Hell's forces recovered and reconfigured it into a weapon to combat the Photon Power Laboratory and, Energer's successor, Mazinger Z. Production Energer Z was the original concept for the Mazinger Z, until the design had to be changed by the request of Go Nagai's editor. Appearance Energer Z resembles its later model greatly with the exception of having a smaller crown, a grey bridge on the back, and a motorcycle on its head. After its own photonic energy interacted with the energy in Zeus' Arm, Energer Z overheated, leading to its colors to become inverted. Abilities and Weapons Even though it is a prototype for Mazinger Z, Energer Z is just as powerful as its successor, with the same attacks and power output. The only difference is the lack of compatibility with other support machines, like the Jet and God Scranders. *'Rocket Punch': A standard attack for Mazinger robots. It launches the forearm at an opponent with great force. *'Rust Hurricane': A gust of wind blown from the mouth grill that includes corrosive elements to decay an opponent. *'Breast Fire': A blast of heat energy converted from Photonic Energy from the heat sinks towards an opponent with necessary heat to melt it. *'Koshiryoku Beam': A blast of Photonic Energy from the eyes. Equipment Motorcycle Pilder Unlike Mazinger Z's hovercraft pilder, Energer Z is piloted via a motorcycle pilder. The bike itself is linked with Energer by the pilot riding it up a ramp that drops from the back of Energer's head and leads to the dock within the head cavity. History Originally created by Juzo and Kenzo Kabuto to harness the Photonic Energy coming off of Bardos (which came from the severed arm of Zeus), it was used by the recruited pilot, Tetsuya. Tetsuya used the then incomplete Energer Z to fight against the Kedora defenses of the island. However, with attacks from Dr. Hell and Baron Ashura and the supposed deaths of Tetsuya and Kenzo, the Energer Z went missing. Using the data of the Energer Z, Juzo Kabuto improved on the design to create the Mazinger Z. Years later, in an attempt to locate the arm of Zeus, Dr. Hell had Count Brocken disguise as Kenzo Kabuto in order to pilot the Energer Z and force Tsubasa Nishikiori to tell them the location of Zeus' arm. Koji fought Energer Z with Mazinger Z, but began to lose after being caught off guard. Tsubasa uncovered the plot and activated the arm by calling forth the arm by shouting, "God Scrander!" which led to the arm capturing Energer Z, causing a collision of photonic energy, and an explosion. The explosion forced Count Brocken to abandon his disguise and the robot. An AI program of Juzo Kabuto had Zeus' arm attach to the Mazinger and transform it into a larger replica of Zeus' fist to blow the Energer away, making it explode from a safe distance. Category:Shin Mazinger Mecha Category:Mecha